1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a knock strategy for an internal combustion engine and, more specifically, to a knock strategy including high octane spark advance for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a high specific output internal combustion engine is more susceptible to engine damaging detonation or knock. The threat of knock generally forces the spark advance calibrations for the engine to be somewhat less than optimal (e.g., minimum spark advance for maximum brake torque (MBT)) to operate on low octane fuels. As a result, less than MBT spark advance lowers combustion efficiency, performance and fuel economy of the engine.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a knock strategy which allows the spark advance for the engine to be calibrated closer to MBT on high octane fuels and protects the engine from knock when running on low octane fuels. There is also a need in the art to provide a knock strategy which provides maximum fuel economy, performance and combustion efficiency to engines using higher octane fuels in addition to fuels the engine was initially calibrated.